Hyperspace
Hyperspace, also known as Subspace, is the meta-physical dimension of space-time that is only accessible to technologically advanced societies. Hyperspace is coterminous with realspace, with a unique point in realspace being associated with a unique point in hyperspace. While a number of aspects of hyperspace remain mysterious to astrophysicists and astrogation experts, it is well-known that hyperspace shortened travel times, allowing starships equipped with hyperdrives to cross light-years in a matter of minutes. While hyperspace may be thought of as being "outside" the universe, both hyperspace and realspace are two contrasting regions of the same structure, and hyperspace must be understood in reference to this; ultimately, it is best described as the part of four-dimensional spacetime that is not realspace. Faster-Than-Light Travel Hypermatter After the capacity to permit Faster-Than-Light travel, the secondary feature of hyperspace is hypermatter, a Psionicaly-active superfluid that prevents both gravitational collapse and quantum tunnelling, and likewise prevents particles on the realspace brane from simply tunnelling through hyperspace unaided. Hyperparticles, the quanta of this superfluid, are colloquially known as "tachyons" after imaginary-mass particles that would, were it not for tachyon condensation, intrinsically travel faster than light. Hyperparticles can make use of hyperspace to move with apprent superluminal speed, but this does not involve them having imaginary mass. As most hypermatter is at a temperature of close to absolute zero, it can be used as a nearly inexhaustable heat sink; it is this feature of hyperspace that makes a great deal of modern technology possible, from populous ecumenopoleis to starships without external radiators. Hazards While within Hyperspace, moving at speeds many times the speed of light, the gravity of realspace objects is still present, as is their "Hyperspatial Shadow". While any collision or interference at this state can be potentially fatal, the effects of gravitational pull on a starship can be particularly devastating, thus a course must be plotted outside the gravity well of large celestial bodies to prevent the ship being ripped apart by gravitational forces, or colliding with the objects hyperspatial shadow. Hyperspace collisions, whether they be intentional or by accident, can devastate or even destroy an entire planet. Considering the fact that the output of the reactors of many Capital ships rival or eclipsed that of a star, and that the energies needed to make hyperspace travel possible are vast, one could unleash a great deal of destructive power on a target by launching an object from hyperspace at it. Black holes are a constant menace to travellers within hyperspace, and at least a few vessels each year are destroyed by the several "wandering" black holes in real space. Their near infinite gravity wells can be catastrophic to craft that pass too close. Outside the bounds of a vessel's shielding, hyperspace itself is a lethal environment to any realspace species. Being blown out of the airlock of a vessel while in hyperspace is a more effective way to kill an individual than exposing that individual to the vacuum of realspace. Although an individual could survive in an escape pod ejected during hyperspace transit, if the pod lacked a hyperdrive of its own, reversion to realspace would be impossible. Communication Navigation Due to many of the dangers present within hyperspace, travelling routes throughout the dimension must be plotted with great caution. Very few beings other than extremely talented Psionics are capable of reacting in time while traveling at many times the speed of light, and in any case conventional sensors and communicators cannot receive information faster than lightspeed. Even subspace sensors, which operated along an alternate dimension and propagate faster than light, could not keep up with the vast speeds of hyperspace travel. Using highly advanced astrographical maps, many hyperdrive processors contain detailed star charts and posses the ability to make astronavigational calculations quickly from one point to another before a jump was taken. Most star travelers use pre-existing, well-known trade routes. This guarantees that falling out of hyperspace because of pirates or celestial bodies is kept to a minimum, and that help wis close by in the case of a malfunction. Using such routes also allows for travel times to be reasonably predicted. Category:Important Topics